


Love And To Cherish

by OakenshieldsStar9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur's Hat - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenshieldsStar9/pseuds/OakenshieldsStar9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grania had always travelled alone. That changed when she met her old friend Bilbo Baggins. When she befriends Thorin's men, she slowly relaxes around them and also learns to trust her own feelings from a certain cheeky dwarf, who has also noticed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And To Cherish

I was travelling with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Gandalf the Grey was also among us, especially as I had a feeling it was him that planned this from the very beginning. By Gandalf's side was my dear friend, Bilbo Baggins trying to get used to riding his pony, Myrtle.

I have been a friend to Bilbo for a very long time. I enjoyed travelling from town to town, which is how I first came across Bilbo. When I first saw him, I had mistaken him for a small child, but he soon set me straight, which is how we became friends.

I remembered how he had taken me in his home and cooked a delicious meal of roast chicken and all the trimmings. I had thought he had cooked far too much but a little later after finishing our food, I caught Bilbo having another helping. It was here that I realised that hobbits have massive appetites. A smile comes from nowhere as I recall the first meeting of Bilbo's guests.

~~Flashback~~

_I had just been to Bree and wanted to see how Bilbo was. I hadn't seen him in almost six months and I did wonder how he was. Walking up to the green door, I noticed a strange mark on his door, but brushed it of as something that Bilbo decided to do._

_I ran his door chime, then glanced around at the quaint village of Hobbiton. I then looked up at the sky, noticing it was now night time. Sudden movement from the other side of the door, brought me back to reality. I heard some mumbles coming from the other side of the door, before it opened._

_"I do no want any more dwarves in here, thank you very much."_

_Bilbo was about to shut the door on my face, until I spoke up._

_"Bilbo, it's me Grania. What on earth are you talking about?"_

_The door flung open and there stood Bilbo wearing a dark blue bathrobe staring back at me. His face lit up when he realised it was me and flung his arms around my middle._

_"My dear Grania, I am so relieved to see a friendly face that I know."_

_I had no idea what he was talking about, but decided to stay silent. He then grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me in his home. I could hear voices coming from his living quarters and wondered what was going on._

_Bilbo tugged my hand and I followed him through to where the voices were. There were many guests in his house and I knew then, that something was up. I spotted Gandalf in the far corner of the room speaking to a raven haired dwarf._

_I had no idea why Gandalf was here or why there were other dwarves here but glancing at Bilbo, I had a feeling he was involved in this. Gandalf caught me staring at him and walked towards me with a warm smile on his face._

_"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a long time" beamed Gandalf, now standing opposite me "How are you Grania? It has been a while."_

_"That it has," I smiled back "and I'm fine."_

_Gandalf was now leaning against his staff watching me closely. I knew then he was up to something, though I wasn't sure why. Bilbo came up to me handing me a glass of wine, to which I thanked him for._

_"Bilbo, are you having a party?" I asked him taking a sip of wine._

_"P-party?" Bilbo's blue eyes went wide, before he coughed a little "No, no, no. This isn't a party," He glanced at the raven haired dwarf who was watching me with suspicion "this was a meeting."_

_Taking another sip of wine, I caught the twinkle in Gandalf's blue eyes as he watched Bilbo and myself with an amused look on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him._

_"Okay spit it out Gandalf. Just what are you up too this time?" I say to him, noticing I now had an audience around me._

_"Hmmm, I don't know what you mean Grania," came his reply, though he was looking at Bilbo then at the noble looking dwarf who was still watching me "all I did was suggest Master Baggins go on an adventure."_

_"To which I am not going." remarked Bilbo straightening his back to make his point._

_While watching Bilbo, I asked,_

_"An adventure. What adventure?"_

_"Oh the usual," came a voice I've never heard before "we need a burglar to get our home back from a fire breathing dragon."_

_I turned my head and saw another dwarf watch me with a smile on his face. He was quite handsome. Though he was wearing a hat, I could still see his hair, which was dark brown in colour. He had it braided. Glancing at the other dwarves, I could see nearly everyone have a braid or two in their hair, all expect one, he had long dark hair as well, yet there was no beard or any braids in his hair, which I thought was a little strange._

_"Bofur," came the raven haired dwarf, he stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest "you have said enough."_

_"Sorry." came Bofur "I forgot."_

_"A dragon?" My eyes went wide and they looked directly at Gandalf "The only dragon I know about, is the one that caused mass destruction on the city of Dale before he stole the home of-," I trail of, thinking about the dragon._

_Again my eyes went to the raven haired dwarf and it all clicked into place._

_"This adventure is really for all of you," I glance around at everyone "to reclaim you're mountain...A mountain named Erebor."_

_"And this is you're business because?" spoke the noble looking dwarf._

_"Thorin," scolded Gandalf "show some respect. Grania was only commenting."_

_I raised my hand up to Gandalf to stop any rash behaviour on my behalf, before returning my attention to the leader of this group._

_"I don't need rescuing Gandalf, I'm quite capable of speaking for myself," my eyes never left the dwarf named Thorin "I too know what it is like to lose a home and loved ones."_

_"By a dragon?" He enquired._

_I shook my head._

_"No, it was an Orc attack."_

_"Grania," I looked back at Gandalf "perhaps I could have a private word with you."_

_The leader Thorin, glared at Gandalf and I wondered what his problem was._

_"What you have to say to her, you can say in front of us." He sneered._

_It was quite obvious he had a major trust problem and quite frankly, it was a little disturbing._

_"Very well," remarked Gandalf nodding his head "Grania, I think you should join us."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Absolutely not!"_

_Both Thorin and I said together, causing a few snickers from the rest of the group. My eyes went to Gandalf then to Thorin and back again._

_"This girl will only slow us down," said Thorin, glaring at me "perhaps you would be better of leaving. This has nothing to do with her."_

_I narrowed my eyes._

_"Girl?"_

_"Grania." warned Gandalf, but I wasn't listening to him._

_I raised my eyebrows at Thorin._

_"When it concerns my friend Bilbo, I make it my business!" I snapped back._

_It was his turn to narrow his eyes._

_"You will only get hurt."_

_When he said that, I snorted out a laugh._

_"You have no idea on what I'm capable of Master dwarf!"_

_Gandalf tried to get in-between Thorin and myself but I brushed past him and headed towards Bilbo's table. Raising my foot in the air, I took out one of my little knifes I kept in their. I placed that on the table._

_I then undid my leather coat and took out my two trusted sai weapons. Then went to my belt and unsheathed my sword, before I held that in my hand, pointing the tip of the sword at Thorin's chin._

_"I'm not just a girl," I say to Thorin, noticing him swallow hard watching me with wide blue eyes "I can look after myself in any situation."_

_"Er Grania," I heard Gandalf say "please lower your sword. I'm sure Thorin now understands you can take care of yourself."_

_I don't, I continue watching Thorin who by now was narrowing his eyes at me._

_"Thorin, I can vouch for Grania here, she can fight back. She's done it most of her life. After all, I was the one who gave her this sword by your face."_

_There were several sighs around me but my focus was still on Thorin. He was now looking from me to Gandalf and back again. Then I heard him sigh and nod his head._

_"I think I underestimated you," He says and I finally lower my sword "you may come with us, if you wish."_

_With that, Thorin turned around and went towards the hallway. While I on the other hand, just watch him with a puzzled expression on my face._

_"Balin." I heard Thorin say "give her the contract."_

_I looked at the floor, taking a deep breath, before turning around, catching the concern look from Bilbo. I shrug my shoulders and was about to walk when a hand went on my shoulder._

_"You'll be wanting to read this contract, miss." came a voice I never heard._

_Turning my head, I saw a white haired dwarf wave a long parchment to me. Placing my sword back to my belt, I smiled at him and took hold of this parchment, taking it towards the table._

_Before I read what was on there, I picked up my knife and sai weapons and placed them in their familiar place, before I finally started reading this parchment. I sat down, taking no notice of the curious faces of Thorin's men._

_"Grania," I glanced up, noticing Bilbo walk up to me "are you really thinking of joining them?"_

_Looking back at the long parchment, I sighed._

_"Bilbo, we have known each other for a long time and you should know, I never run away from a challenge."_

_"But there is a dragon involved!" exclaimed Bilbo "He's breath could kill you."_

_Looking back at Bilbo, I smirked, catching the dwarf with the hat on his face who was also watching Bilbo and I._

_"Anything could kill you, Bilbo. I don't care if the dragon has bad breath," I winked at him, noticing Bilbo blush a little "the dragon Smaug, needs to realise he is not welcome in Erebor anymore. I'm not frightened of a dragon."_

_"You must be frightened of something!" came a new voice._

_I turned my head and saw a bald dwarf that had many tatoos on his head._

_"Nope," I lied, looking at the parchment again "I take everything with a pince of salt."_

_I wasn't going to tell them my only regret, especially as I have only known them a short while. I heard movement and glanced up just in time to see Bilbo walk out of the living room. I furrow my brows, wondering what was troubling him. I decided to go after him._

_"Bilbo," I call after him, noticing him stop and turn around "what's bothering you?"_

_I took no notice of Thorin and Balin leaning against the wall, obviously listening in. Bilbo sighed and shook his head._

_"I'm not like you Grania. I don't go out there and hold up a weapon when you know there will be trouble. I'm just a hobbit that likes tending to my garden or reading a good book with a nice cup of tea, "Bilbo sighed again "Sometimes I do travel but this is not something that I can do."_

_Crouching down to his level, I gently placed my hand on his shoulder._

_"Everybody is different Bilbo. You don't have to have a weapon to get your point across. Always use your intuition when you feel a little unsure of yourself. That is the most powerful weapon of all."_

_We watch one another, before I tenderly kiss his forehead._

_"Believe in yourself," I whispered, pulling away and seeing a red hue on Bilbo's cheeks "I think you are stronger than what you give yourself credit for."_

_"I-I'm not so sure about that Grania," replied Bilbo "but I'll think about what you have said."_

_Letting go of Bilbo, I watch as he descends to the other side of the hallway to his room, before entering it. He closes the door behind him and I took in a deep breath._

_"Even the smallest things can change the outcome to a much bigger picture." I whispered to myself standing up._

_Straightening up my clothes, I turn around and saw Thorin and Balin stare back at me. Balin had a smile on his face, but Thorin still looked like he had just sucked a lemon._

_"What?" I asked them both._

_"Nothing lass." Balin smile broadened._

_I grace him with a smile of my own, before I went back in the living room to read the contract._

~~End Flashback~~

That was how I got to know the thirteen dwarves and I was a little surprised that they took to me, especially one in particular. Riding next to me was Bofur and at first I was a little suspicious of him being this close to me. After all, I had been used to travelling alone, so when he rode up to me that morning, I remember giving him a strange look.

"Safety in numbers." He had said with a soppy grin on his face.

I heard a few chuckles around me, but I continued to watch Bofur with a raised eyebrow.

"If you say so." I told him.

From that day onwards, Bofur was always by my side. At first I was a little put out with that but as the days followed, I realised that Bofur was a very charming dwarf. He certainly kept me from being bored when things were a little tedious.

"You can't be too careful these days," remarked Bofur "there are things out there that will make you jump in fright."

"Hmm hmm." I replied, noticing Bilbo turn his head in our direction with a worried look on his face.

"What things?" He asked and I shook my head, knowing Bilbo liked to know everything.

I saw the gleam in Bofur's hazel eyes and I knew then, that he was up to something.

"Things that live in those woods over there," He pointed towards a darkened wooded area and I groan in disgust "they say that there is a massive animal living around these parts."

I roll my eyes and glanced at Bilbo. He's blue eyes were wide and I shook my head.

"You don't honestly believe this claptrap do you Bilbo?"

"It is not claptrap," carried on Bofur, "as I have seen it from afar."

I raise my eyebrow at him, letting him know that I was not buying this nonsense. He watched me back with a small smile that slowly grew and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh its true Miss Grania," smiled Kili "we've seen it too, right Fee?"

"Aye," grinned Fili "and it wasn't a pretty picture."

I rolled my eyes at the brothers before I turned my attention back to Bofur, who had a massive grin on his face.

"It was tall and made strange noises when provoked. Why, I remember watching it, as it chased after something that caught its eye."

"What was this animal chasing?" asked Bilbo and I found myself shaking my head that Bilbo really believed of this non-existent animal.

"I don't know. The grass was a lot longer than it is now. I do now this animal had razor sharp teeth."

"How on earth can you tell if this 'animal' had sharp teeth?" I point out to him, noticing some laughter around the group "You said it yourself, you were watching from far away."

"I have very good eyesight." countered Bofur.

"Really?" I question him, not falling for his story at all.

For the rest of the day Bofur kept telling stories about this strange animal that didn't really exist and from time to time, I glanced at Bilbo who seemed to believe everything Bofur was saying. I noticed Thorin at the front slow down and I knew we would be resting here tonight.

Even though I had been travelling with Thorin's company for a few weeks now, I was still used to being on my own. I petted my horse named Flower as I dismounted her. I then tied her reins with the rest of the ponies and Gandalf's own horse before walking to the camp. It was to be a long night.

o0o

I was sitting next to Fili and Kili by the campfire when we all heard a strange noise. I knew instantly what it was and I absentmindly placed my hand on my sword.

"W-what was that?" asked Bilbo, with worry etched on his face.

"Orcs." replied Kili and I tightened my grip of my sword.

Just when I thought everything was calming down, another noise could be heard and I felt my body tense up. These Orcs were quite close by and that was troubling me.

"Orcs?" questioned Bilbo, turning his attention to Kili.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." said Fili, puffing on his pipe.

I failed to see the concerned face from Gandalf as this conversation continued.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." exclaimed Kili.

That was it. I had had enough. I stood up and walked away from the two brothers. Holding onto my sword, I walked away and carried on walking, until I reached the ponies.

Glancing at the sky, there was a full moon out tonight, but my thoughts were on other matters. I know they were trying to joke around, but I did not find that amusing, in fact, I find it completely uncalled for.

A stray tear came out of my eyes as I try and control myself. I hated Orcs with a passion and I wished they had never been created. They took my whole family that night and I vowed then, that I would kill every single one of them.

It wouldn't bring them back, but at least I could try and protect those that needed protecting. Sudden movement caused me to brush the tear away and I went in a dark shadow, wanting to be alone.

"Grania, are you alright lass?"

It was Bofur, who had obviously been instructed by Thorin to bring me back to the camp.

"Grania," I saw him approach me "you shouldn't be out here on your own, that animal that I told you about earlier, could have followed us."

Despite myself, I chuckled. Bofur's own smile mirrored my own before it went as he saw my face.

"You've been crying." He noted, stepping closer.

"No I haven't," I lied "just had some dust in my eye, is all."

Bofur frowned and tilted his head, watching me intently. The moon I had discovered, was not a good spot to hide from.

"Fili and Kili mean well," said Bofur softly "they are still young, they don't know much about Orcs. Especially Kili, he's still a baby compared to the rest of us."

I don't say anything, I just lower my gaze thinking what he had said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Bofur.

I glanced at him, waiting for his usual joker self but he shocked me by the way he was watching me. There was no smiles, no funny goofy looks. It actually felt like Bofur was reaching into my soul trying to figure me out. Just as I was about to decline his offer, he added,

"It's not good bottling things up lass, it will only consume you."

I averted my gaze by looking up at the moon. I know he speaks the truth, but other than Gandalf and a few friends, no one really knows what happened that night. I didn't want to burden Bofur with my past endeavours

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I was clearly concerned when Grania walked of. After Balin had told his story about the battle of Azanulbizar, I got up and walked towards Gandalf who was sitting against a tree.

"Gandalf, I'm worried about Grania," I began, noticing Thorin walk up to us "I've never seen her act like that before."

Gandalf sighed and smoke from his mouth came out of his mouth. The smoke I discovered changed form and was now a little boat sailing into the air. I watched fascinated before Gandalf spoke.

"Grania too has seen horrible things in her life," I noticed Thorin stand besides me watching Gandalf "she witnessed her family's murder. A load of Orcs had sneaked into the town and slowly, one by one, attacked all the townspeople living there."

I look at the ground completely aghast with this news. Grania has kept this inside her for a long time. It does however, explain things about her now.

"The leader was Azog."

I heard Thorin suck in his breath and I glanced at him, he was watching Gandalf carefully.

"Grania was thirteen at the time and she later told me that she hid in the cupboard as her mother had insisted for her and her three sisters to hide away," carried on Gandalf "her sisters hid under the bed and loft but the Orcs had heard their whimpering and killed them on sight."

By now, most of the company had walked up to Gandalf, Thorin and myself as Gandalf continued Grania's past.

"Grania watched with helplessness, as her mother ran towards her sisters, trying to save them but the Orcs turn on her....Grania stayed in that cupboard for a long time, not knowing if it was safe to venture out."

Gandalf paused puffing on his pipe once more, before he continued.

"Eventually she did climb out of the cupboard as quietly as she could, before running out of the home. She never turned and looked back. No, she continued running until her legs needed some rest. It was while she was resting, I stumbled across her and at first she refused to speak to me."

"It is understandable." remarked Thorin and I found myself nodding in agreement.

"In time, she realised I would not harm her and slowly opened up to me. I decided she would be safer in Lothlorien, where she was welcomed by the Lady Galadriel."

Gandalf stopped talking when he finally realised he had most of the company listening to him.

"I know Thorin told you two off," I glanced at Fili and Kili "but now it is my turn. Never ever joke about Orcs around Grania. She doesn't normally show it, but she hates remembering her past. Kili, you went to far."

"I'm sorry," whispered Kili, looking remorseful "I had no idea."

"And yet she did inform you that she had dealings with Orcs before. Have you a memory like a fish?" scorned Gandalf.

A small smile came across my face when I caught Kili's wide eyes. I turned slightly in the direction that Grania had left and wondered if she was coming back. She was a dear friend to me and I hated seeing her leave like that.

o0o

~~Grania's POV~~

"It is a big moon tonight." said Bofur.

"Is it?" I replied glancing at the trees as they gently swayed by the wind "I hadn't noticed."

"Grania."

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped at him.

I instantly regretted being nasty to him, especially as he was only trying to help. I turned slightly and looked at him, expecting to see a hurt expression on his features. Instead, he had a small smile on his face and I wondered why he was always cheerful all the time.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted."

Bofur shook his head.

"We haven't known each other long, but I can not bare to see you upset."

"Bofur, I'm fine." I reassured him but judging from his now somber face, I knew he didn't believe me.

"No you're not, but I'll never ask you to tell me what's really bothering you," I just watch Bofur as he looks ahead "I'll leave that for you to tell me. If you want to that is. You should know that you are among friends now, Grania. We all care about you."

Averting my eyes to the moon, I shift from foot to foot, feeling my cheeks go red to what he had just said. Even though I had many friends back in my second home Lothlorien, I was not expecting Bofur's honest response.

"Would you allow me the honour of walking me back to camp?"

I looked back at him. Bofur now had his arm out. I arch my eyebrows wondering what he was up to this time. His trademark cheeky grin came back and despite myself, I smile back. Shaking my head at this peculiar moment, I placed my hand around his arm and walked with him back to camp.

o0o

It had been a while since I had returned to camp and looking back, I noticed the rest of the company look at me. I ignored it as best as I could, though I did notice Kili glance at me from time to time with a small smile.

Bilbo had more or less run to me when Bofur and I returned. He had surprised me even more, when he placed his arms around my waist. He never uttered a word, he just held onto me for a few moments.

Now a little later on, I was unrolling my bedroll, then placed my sword and sai weapons next to me as I lay down, trying to get to sleep. Turning a little to get comfortable, I vaguely heard footsteps quite close to me, but I was to tired to see what was going on.

The next morning, I woke up and sat up. Everyone other than Dwalin that is, was sound asleep. I heard a noise quite close to me and glanced down. My eyes went wide when I saw a sleeping Bofur laying next to my bedroll. Just what was he playing at? I couldn't help but notice that he was still wearing his hat and wondered if he ever took it off.

He looked very peaceful and even though he was by my side again, I had no intention of waking him up. Slowly, I got up and headed towards the ponies finding Flower. I stroked her mane, knowing that we would soon be leaving again.

"You know," I jumped at Gandalf's voice "even though we have known each other for a long time, I have never seen you sleep so soundly."

I turn and watched Gandalf with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Gandalf smiled at me.

"Grania, other than Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, you barely speak to anyone."

"That's not true," I countered "I am good friends with many people."

Gandalf nods but his blue eyes look back at me with a sadness that I haven't seen for a long time.

"That may be true Grania, but you need to start trusting newcomers," We both heard a noise and turned, noticing Bombur prepare our breakfast "Thorin and his kin will never hurt you. Just let them in, hmmm."

With that, Gandalf walked off leaving me to my thoughts.

o0o

First we all get captured by trolls, thanks to Fili and Kili, but was rescued by Gandalf and Bilbo's clever little mind of his, I glared at the two brothers as they were responsible for the ponies and horses and yet poor Bilbo had been blamed for it. When I found out, I went straight to Mister Leader and had my say on it.

"You should be thanking Bilbo, not going on about how we all got caught."

"Grania!" warned Gandalf.

"No Gandalf, I will have my say. For a leader, you certainly are dense," I saw Thorin's blue eyes narrow "it was not Bilbo's fault that the ponies went missing...It was your nephews fault this happened in the first place."

I turn a little and saw both Fili and Kili looking anywhere but where I was.

"I have no idea on what they were up too, but they certainly was not looking after our ponies and horses."

Before Thorin could say anything, I walked away from him.

"Grania, where are you going?" Gandalf called after me.

"Some place where I can scream in peace." I reply, leaving the scene.

I walked a little further, well away from the group. My anger needed to be quashed as soon as possible. I kneeled down on the grass, willing myself to calm down.

"I don't hear no screaming." came a voice behind me, causing me to turn.

There stood Bofur with his trademark grin on his face. I felt my lips curl a little and I quickly turn away again.

"Is it a silent scream?" asked Bofur walking up to me, then sat himself down "I really can not hear your scream."

"Bofur." I sighed.

"What will cheer you up?" He asked, nudging my shoulder with his own.

"For everyone to realise that Bilbo is not bone idle, as most of you seem to think he is...That would cheer me up." I replied.

I took in a deep breath knowing that would be a miracle in itself.

"Grania, I'm not like that. I actually think he was very smart before."

I turn and look at him. He was looking ahead and I realise that he really was a handsome dwarf. When Bofur stayed by my side at the beginning of the quest, I was a little suspicious of him, but in time, that changed.

I knew he liked playing jokes on others and when he smiled, it made him even more lovable and that's when it hit me, I had feelings for him. Even though, I doubt he would ever feel the same.

"The way he tricked those trolls was really clever," carried on Bofur catching my gaze "did he get that from you?"

"No," I shook my head "he has his own mind. Bilbo is clever though, he knows many riddles."

Bofur grinned at me again.

"Riddles?" I nodded my head "That's handy to know."

I had no idea what he was up to know. As long as it wasn't nasty and could hurt Bilbo in any way, I didn't mind.

"How long have you known our burglar?" asked Bofur, after a while of silence.

"You mean Bilbo," I frowned, noticing Bofur nod his head "for about thirty years."

"You've been together for thirty years?"

I gave him a strange look. Surely he didn't think Bilbo and I were together. Though the way he was watching me, suggested otherwise. I had to put him straight. If Bofur thought that, then that meant the others probably thought that as well.

"Bilbo and I are not together. We are just good friends."

"So, you and he aren't-," He trailed of when I shook my head.

"No, just friends."

"I did find it strange when he never said anything when I placed my bedroll next to yours." muttered Bofur looking away, more to himself than to me, but I had heard him.

I raised my eyebrow, but never questioned him. He grinned at me when he caught me staring at him.

"You are courting someone though aren't you?" He asked.

Again I gave him a strange look.

"Courting? Bofur, I'm not courting anybody!" I exclaimed, standing up.

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt goose bumps descend down my body. Was Bofur mocking me? I hoped that wasn't the case but if this was his way of cheering me up, I would rather stay angry. Bofur got up and grabbed my upper arm.

"Grania I did not mean to upset you," I could not meet his gaze, so I kept them on the grass "it's just, er I mean, I can not believe someone as pretty as you, not be with someone to love and to cherish."

That caught my interest and I looked at him. There was no usual smile, no usual lopsided grin. All I saw was a somber looking Bofur, yet his hazel eyes were watching me back and it felt like he was reaching straight for my soul.

"Grania," began Bofur stepping closer "you intrigue me."

I arch my eyebrow.

"How do I intrigue you?"

"Well, the way you handle yourself while fighting those trolls," Bofur stepped even nearer "that is some pretty impressive fighting skills."

"You can thank Haldir for that." I replied, feeling a shiver come from nowhere because of how close Bofur was standing next to me.

"Who?"

"He's a march warden from Lothlorien."

I then explained that Haldir and his brothers were good friends to me and had welcomed me when I first arrived with Gandalf, all those years ago.

"You're no elf," whispered Bofur glancing at my ears "not that it matters. It just doesn't make any sense."

I averted my gaze and took a deep breath. I then decide to explain to Bofur how I survived the Orc ambush, while my mother and sisters did not. If I hadn't of met Gandalf, then who knows what would have happened to me.

"What about your father?" asked Bofur when I had finished "Where was he when this happened?"

"My father died when I was six years of age. My mother had said he died from an illness that had hit most of the villagers."

"My condolences to all your loved one," said Bofur and I nod my head "though it does explain why you walked of the other day."

"I despise Orcs!" I spat out which made Bofur chuckle "What?"

He simply shook his head with a massive grin on his face. Its funny, other than Gandalf, Haldir and his brothers and Lady Galadriel of course, I had never told a soul about my past. For the firsr time I actually felt the weight on my shoulders lift of me.

"Grania."

"Hmmm."

"I would never allow any Orc to hurt you." He whispered.

"Bofur."

"I mean it." his eyes penetrate my own and again I thought he was searching fo my soul.

He placed his hand over his chest.

"I would protect you with my life."

"Bofur there is really no need." I remarked to him, feeling my cheeks go red at this sweet gesture.

"There is, for you see I-,"

"There you are!" came a voice that interrupted Bofur.

I turned and saw Balin heading our way.

"We are about to leave. Those trolls could have left treasure nearby. We are about to investigate."

I turned back to Bofur, noticing him look at the ground. He had a frown on his face and I found I didn't like seeing that. I was used to seeing a cheerful dwarf.

"Don't take to long," carried on Balin, walking off "we shall be leaving shortly."

I heard Balin retreat back to the others and Bofur sighed.

"What were you about to say?" I finally asked him, wanting to know.

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. You probably don't feel the same anyway."

I was puzzled and I tilted my head slightly, watching him carefully.

"I think I lost you. I won't feel the same about who?"

Again Bofur sighed and his eyes met mine and it finally dawned on me.

"Oh!" was all I could say, earning a chuckle from him.

"Oh indeed," smiled Bofur and he hesitantly cupped my cheek "I've been crazy about you lass since I first laid eyes on you."

His thumb gently caressed my cheek, sending messages to my heart. I didn't see this coming? I should have been prepared for Bofur's touch, it was intoxicating and I found that I liked his tender touch.

"When you used your sword on Thorin," Bofur laughed "I thought to myself, there's a woman I could get used to. Strong, compassionate, beautiful."

I closed my eyes as his thumb stroked along my jawline.

"I'm not beautiful." I protested softly.

"Oh but you are. You're a rare gem. The one that shines brightly when the sun hits it. You're my gem...If you would allow me to court you."

My eyes snap open and I noticed Bofur had somehow gotten closer to me.

"I would like to love and to cherish you forever if I may?" carried on Bofur.

I looked in the deep pools of his eyes, seeing no lie in them and I found myself placing my forehead on his. This made him place his other arm around my middle, holding me tight against him.

"Is that a yes?"

I snort out a laugh before I answered him. My answer was a little kiss against his lips, before I pulled away. Bofur smiled at me and I wondered what he was up to now.

"That isn't really a kiss." He replied before pulling me towards him again, assaulting my lips with his.

I found myself placing one hand around his neck as the kiss deepened. We both heard footsteps again, but at this present time, I wasn't bothered.

"We are waiting to leave!" we both heard Dwalin say "Oh for Mahal's sake. Can't you do that in private?"

Breaking the kiss, we both looked at Dwalin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We were in a private place." informed Bofur and I chuckle at that.

"I had no idea you are both together," observed Dwalin "I thought you were married to our burglar, lass?"

"Do what?" I shot back, flabbergasted, pulling away from Bofur a little now.

"Anyway, we are all waiting for the pair of you," carried on Dwalin "come on."

Dwalin rolled his eyes when we stayed where we were.

"Are you stuck or something? We are leaving now!"

With that Dwalin turned around and walked away, muttering something under his breath. I watched his retreating form as Bofur placed his hand in mine. We then followed Dwalin to where the rest of the company were residing.

"Caught these two getting intimate with each other," I heard Dwalin say and I inwardly groan at him "that is why they took so long."

A loud cheer then erupts around us both and I felt my cheeks go red.

"You never really answered my question." whispered Bofur, taking no notice of the wolf whistles as we walk past several smirking dwarves and a bemused looking hobbit.

"What question was that?" I asked him.

Bofur rolled his eyes.

"Will you allow me to court you?"

He had stopped walking and we faced one another. His hazel eyes look back at me with an expectant look and I nod my head to his question.

"You may." I finally answer him.

He smiled at me and closed the gap by placing his lips on mine.

"Oh here we go again," I heard Dwalin say, hearing several chuckles around the group "this was how I found them."

We pulled away from each other again and I glanced at Dwalin with a smile, before I return my attention to Bofur. Biting my lip I had to ask him,

"Do you ever take your hat off?"

Bofur grinned at me then winked at me.

"Oh aye, I take my hat of when I need too."

"And when will that be?"

He leaned against my ear and whispered,

"When you least expect it."

I placed my right hand on his cheek seeing him lean into to it.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled at him, stroking his beard.

"I love you too." I replied.

We watch one another and I knew that life with Bofur would never be dull and I found, I was quite happy with that outlook. Even though I still had inner traumas to deal with, I knew Bofur would ease it for being there for me and I would do the same to him, should he ever need a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
